


The Kids Aren't Alright

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mpreg is possible, Anal Sex, Bullying, Cause of a gene carried by some people, Don't Judge Me, For mpreg, M/M, Ray Palmer Needs a Hug, Ray and Barry are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off the son Kids Aren't Alright by Fall out boyRay Palmer is the nerdy kid in school who always in his brothers shadow. Always bullied for his smarts and for his sexuality.Mick Rory is he captain of the football team and look like someone you don't wanna mess with. When he meets Ray for the first time he wants to be more for him.Follow Ray and Mick threw their ups and downs and help find love between two people who need it in their lives





	1. Chapter 1

Ray sighed as his mother dotted on his brother for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour. "Can you stop at the end of the street please?" The nerdy teen asked his mother. The woman looked at him confused, but shrugged it off.

"If that's what you want Raymond." She said, parking at the curb. Ray climbed out and waited till the car drove off before making his way towards Central City High. He met up with his cousin, Barry Allen.

"Hey Ray! What's with the frown?" Barry asked, throwing his arm over his shoulder. Barry was a foot taller then Ray, but Ray never cared. 

"The usual, mom gloating and dotting over Sydney  _again_." Ray sighed as he ruffled his black hair. "Its always about golden boy Sydney." Ray added. Barry gave him a weak smile and patted his shoulder.

"Your mom's a bitch if she can't love you both equally." Barry said smirking at how Ray gasped.

"Did Barry Allen just curse?! Did hell finally freeze over?!" Ray questioned, earning a punch to the shoulder. 

"Not funny Ray." Barry laughed as they reached the school. Barry patted his shoulder before leaving him to find his locker.

Ray groaned as he headed towards where his locker was located. Upon arrival, Ray's head was slammed against the cold metal of his locker. He felt his nose begin to bleed. 

"So this is your dork brother?" He heard one of Sydney's friends asked. Ray looked to find all his brother and his goons around him.

"Yeah, ya can do what ever you want to him. He won't tell mom or dad they'd believe me over him any day. Won't they Raymond?" Sydney asked.

Ray didn't say anything as his brothers friends beat him up. He wished people would believe him more, but they all loved Sydney and it was always gonna be Sydney.

* * *

Ray sighed as he entered his first class of the day. His professor, Stein, lectured him on being late. He nodded as he sat in between Leonard Snart, Captain of the Hockey team and boyfriend of Barry Allen, and Sara Lance, captain of the cheer squad. Len was on of the reasons Barry wasn't harassed by Sydney or his friends.

"Mr. Palmer? Do you need to see the nurse?" Professor Stein asked.

"No sir but thanks for asking." Ray muttered as he began to take notes for the test next week. Len looked at him then Sara who nodded.

Stein began to teach the class about something, Ray wasn't really paying attention. His head was killing him so the dark haired teen laid his head down and started to doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Barry and Ray are cousins threw their moms. Barry's mom and Ray's are sisters. I thought that it makes more since like that cause I can lol
> 
>  
> 
> Check out the aesthetic of all the characters on [my tumblr](http://heartless241.tumblr.com)

Ray sighed as he left for his locker. He looked around to see if Sydney was by said locker only to find that he wasn't here. Ray smiles as he goes and opens the locker. He shoves his books in it before heading to find Barry. When when Ray found Barry, he was laughing at something Len said to him. The older teen pulled the younger into a deep kiss.

"Gross you two can face fuck later right now I want to go to Barry's and have a ice pack." He said, earning the bird from both teens. Barry looked at his cousin and patted his shoulder. Len chuckled and kissed Barry before he left to head home.

As Barry and Ray left their mutual friend, Cisco Ramon, who lost his brother at the beginning of the year, walked up and threw his arms around them

"Hello my fellow nerds!" Cisco said in a cheery tone. The two teens looked at him and laughed.

"Hey Cisco how was your day?" Barry asked as Ray smiled at them.

"Sydney tried to bully me but Cynthia got him off my back." The glasses wearing teen said, causing Ray to tence up. 

"I'm so sorry Cisco! He doesn't usually go after you cause of your sister." Ray said as he paled. Sydney always went after someone who was close to Ray. Only people who he didn't bother were Barry, cause of Len and Lisa cause of Cynthia.

"Its okay Ray he didn't do anything." Cisco said as Hartley walked up and wrapped his arms around Cisco's waist. "Who's going to the football teams party?" Hartley asked. "I know you're going Barry cause of Len." He added.

"You're going I'm going." Cisco said kissing him. The three looked at Ray who was shaking his head

"No, no I'm not going to a party I know for a fact Sydney is going to." He said

"Come on Joe won't let me go if you don't come." Barry said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Ray groaned as he gave in. "Fine, but you owe me big time for this Bartholomew." Ray said crossing his arms. The four teens went their own ways as they exited he school.

* * *

Ray walked with Barry and Len toward the house that belonged to someone who was friends with Len. The house was huge. It was a beautiful blue two story house with what looked like three bedrooms. The first floor had the living room, down stairs bathroom, kitchen, dinning room, and garage. The second had the master bedroom, master bathroom, walk in closet, two other rooms and the batheroom. 

"I can't believe you dragged me h-" Ray was interrupted by someone spilled their beer on him. "Oh for fuck sake!" He muttered as people laughed at him.

Barry reprimands the buff looking kid as Len punches the guys arm. "Nice going, hot shot. Raymond, allow me to apologize for our asshole of a party host: football team Captain Mick Rory." Len said. Ray didn't day anything just waved a the older teen.

"Nice to meet you. I'm gonna go home and change." He muttered as he turned go, but Mick stops him and smiles. "I have a extra shirt you can wear." The football. captain said. Ray finds it weird that someone like Mick would help him, but nods.

"How'd you get that black eye?" Mick asked as they headed to his room. Ray tensed and blushed.

"Oh, um, I fell...down the stairs." Ray muttered, as he sat on the bed as he watched Mick looked for a shirt for him  
  
"...On your eye?" Mick raised a eyebrow  
  
"Yep." Ray sighed and looked a the ceiling  
  
"Must have hurt." Mick muttered.  
  
"Yeah, there were a lot of stairs." The nerdy teen said sighing

"No, I mean coming up with that shitty lie so quickly. I mean, wow, you had to put in some real effort to fuck that one up." Mick said turning to look at Ray. The younger teen blushed and looked down.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you...no one ever does when it comes to who did this." He muttered.

"Try me." Mick said, handing him the shirt. Ray grabbed the shirt but didn't answer him. 

"I have to go." He muttered as ran out of the house.

Mick went downstairs confused. He found Len and Barry.

"Did you get a kiss...or at least his number?" Len teased, earning a smack from his boyfriend.

"No....and no he ran off before I could even ask." He said crossing his arms

"He's just not use to people being nice." Barry said smiling. 

* * *

Ray tried to sneak into the house only to get stopped by his mother. She assumed he was drinking and grounded him. When Sydney came home shit faced his mother did nothing some times he really hated his family. He looked at the shirt in his hands and smiled. Well at least someone notice him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray groaned as Sydney's friend punched him in the gut as leaned against his locker. He just got out of a punishment if he were to keep his grades at least a A+ average, which was easy for him. Ray was starting to have enough of Sydney and his friends shit. He balled his hand up and punched the guy in the face. There were ‘oohs’ and a few ‘hell yeahs’  
  
“You little shit!” The teen, Mark Murdock, snarled as he punched and kicked Ray. Sydney stood back and laughed at him only to get knocked to the ground by someone. Ray didn't see who it was, but if he had to guess either Sara or Len just knocked his brother on his ass.  
  
“Stay the hell away from him.” He hear the person say.  
  
“You just signed _his_ death warrant” Sydney said smirking. “See ya at home bro.” Ray sat up and didn't look at who saved his ass.

“Thanks for that, but you just made it worst.” Ray said finally looked up at who saved him. He found Mick looking at him. The older teen looked confused and pissed at the same time.

“You're welcome Haircut.” He muttered as he helped Ray up. Ray looked at him and frowned. The two didn't say anything just stared at each other. Till Mick looked away.

“Gotta go. Will ya be okay by yourself haircut?” He asked. Ray nodded as Mick left. Barry ran up to Ray and started to baby him, Len was on his heels and high five'd Ray for knocking Murdock in the face, before going after Mick.

* * *

After school Sydney gave Ray a wicked smirk before turning towards their mother. Ray knew what Sydney was gonna do. He was gonna lie say something that only his mother and father would believe even over Barry and himself.

“Ray asked someone to beat me up!” Sydney said, after their mother asked what happened to her ‘poor little Sydney’.

“RAYMOND! Why would you do that?! You are grounded and no Barry.” She snapped at him. Ray ground his teeth and nodded. His own parents hated him. What did he do to make them hate him so? Sydney was their golden child and he knew that and would always live in his shadow.

Ray went to his room and curled into a ball in pain. No one knew why he was always beaten and bruised. Maybe Barry did, Len knew and so did Sara but that was because they both caught Sydney and the Murdock brothers kicking his ass more than once. He sighed as he fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but it was writers block I swear!

Ray leaned against the locker as Barry talked to him. The two always met at the others locker every other day and today Barry stood with Ray at Barry’s locker.

“So…Homecoming?” Barry said

“I know if I go Sydney will be there and we all know what happened last time I stood up to my brother and his friends. After all, Mick made it worse cause mom grounded me last week for it.” Ray said crossing his arms. “It took dad and Joe to get her to let me out of it. Plus no one is going to dance with the someone they don't know, after all it is a masquerade.” Ray added as the two headed to class.

“Come on, Joe won't let me go if you don't.” Barry asked, pouting. Ray rolled his eyes and sighed. Barry took that as a ‘yes’ sign and smiled.

“Again you owe me.” Ray said giving him a look. Barry nodded and went into his class where his teacher, Mr. Thawne, stood teaching the class.

Ray turned the corner and ran into someone. He caught himself and looked to see Mick standing there.

“We gotta stop meeting like this.” Ray said, as he leaned down to pick up his books

“You need to watch where you're going Haircut.” Mick grumbled as he helped Ray pick up his books. The two reached for the same book. Their hands brushed each other.

Ray blushed and left before Mick could say anything. Knowing the other would probably ask if he was okay. He entered Mr. Haywood's class and sat at his desk

* * *

That night, Ray placed his peacock mask on his face. He fixed his tie and walked out to the front porch and found Barry in a black cat mask and Len with a wolf mask. 

"You ready?" He asked the two

"You look nice Ray." Len said smirking, as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of him and began typing away on it.

"You look amazing! Any guy would dance with you!" Barry said smiling.

"Thanks you guys. Let's go before mom drags you inside to talk your ear off Barry." Ray said walking towards Len's car. Ray gave Len a look.

"Don't worry I didn't steal it just borrowed it from the foster family I'm living with now." He said smirking.

The drive was short but it was quite no one asked who was taking Sydney or anything. Ray walked into the school and headed to the gym.

Barry and Len went straight for the dance floor as Ray sat in a chair watching all the masked people dance.

"Care to dance?" Someone, in a fox mask, asked him. Ray blinked and nodded. The two went to the dance floor and began to dance.

The music was softer now much more gentler, Ray couldn't take his eyes off of the older teen in the mask.

"So what are you're thoughts on Ray Palmer?" The teen asked. Ray didn't like the fact that the teen asked about him, but he disliked himself anyways.

"He doesn't deserve to be talked about or anyone who takes pity on him." Ray said. The teen frowned, but the teen leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I think he deserves someone to care about him." He said. Ray blushed and pushed the teen away and ran home. He didn't even ask where Barry or Len ran off to he just went home and curled up in his bed holding his face 


End file.
